worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
Victor Hugo
Victor Hugo is the head of the Hugo family. History ''Cars 2'' In Cars 2, Victor and a group of Hugos travel to Porto Corsa to attend a secret meeting with the Gremlin, Pacer and Trunkov families. Before Victor arrives at the casino in Karl Haulzemoff, Holley Shiftwell tasers his other transporter Ivan to allow for Mater to take Victor into the casino and sneak into the meeting in disguise, while Holley and Finn McMissile view the meeting from an invisible camera placed on Mater. At the meeting, Victor and the lemons learn from their boss that in order to pay the world back for making fun of them, they shall sell all of their oil from a secret oil reserve once the World Grand Prix is declared to no longer be run on allinol and every car will shun alternative fuel. However, once World Grand Prix racer Lightning McQueen announces that he will still use allinol for the race in London, the lemons all hatch a plan to kill him. In London, Victor, Tubbs Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov, J. Curby Gremlin and Professor Zündapp prepare for a bomb they have planted to kill both McQueen and Mater, only for Finn and Holley to chase after Professor Z and rescue McQueen and Mater. Shortly, Victor and every other lemon corner Finn, Holley, McQueen and Mater to prevent them from escaping, but all of McQueen and Mater's friends arrive to help them fight the lemons. Ultimately, Victor and the rest of the lemons are all arrested by the police for their crimes. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' In Cars 2: The Video Game, Victor makes an appearance as a playable character that is exclusive to the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions of the game, as he is part of the downloadable content package that is only available on those platforms. He is a light weight, and utilizes more speed than power. General information Physical description Victor is painted pale yellow, with chrome lining, rims, undercarriage and headlights. He has a black grille sporting the Yugo logo, and a black bumper. He is stated, according to the Meet the Cars book, to be a 1983 Volgar Hugo NG-1, also representing a Yugo GL (Zastava Koral). His tires also read "Road Hug". His license plate reads "PA TRON 93". Profiles and statistics *Bios *"The dreaded Victor Hugo is the head of the Hugo crime family. Sure he's known to break down quite often, has leaky seals and gaskets, and is still waiting on major replacement parts to get him back on the road again, but Mr. H has got Karl to haul him and Ivan to tow him wherever he needs to go. Now that he's the leader of an entire crime organization, Victor has the other Lemons shaking in their tires, and he runs the syndicate like the well-oiled machine that he's not!"Meet the Cars Gallery Victor.png|Artwork VictorHugoCars2.png|''Cars 2'' Professorgang.png|''Cars 2'' Victorn.png|''Cars 2'' 30-08-2012 135.jpg|''Cars 2: The Video Game'' 323.jpg|''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Quotes *"Is the big boss here yet?" - Cars 2 Trivia *Victor's paint matches a Yugo seen in the film Die Hard with a Vengeance. *His name is also the name of a French author, Victor Hugo, who was known for writing The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Les Misérables. References de:Victor Hugo pl:Wiktor Yugo pt-br:Victor Hugo ru:Виктор Хьюго Category:Antagonists Category:Lemons Category:Criminals Category:Guest cameos, parodies Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters